


Breaking

by vinyamar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyamar/pseuds/vinyamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon isn't expecting company, and when he hears a knock on his door he think's it's only Satin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcoug6ofMa1reckljo1_500.jpg) by Stanblog on Tumblr. Be sure to check out their blog [here](http://stanblog.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely person who looked this over and helped make it publishable!

Jon stood in his solar, pondering over maps of the North one last time before retiring to bed for the night. He had had a hard time sleeping as of late (he blamed it on a prickly house guest who was becoming more demanding with every passing day) so he spent most nights bent over the table in his room, trying to tell himself that he was only helping Stannis in order to free the Wall of his presence as soon as possible. He was about to move away from the table and try to put battle plans out of his mind until the morning, when he heard a knock on the door. He hadn't been expecting company. Ghost lifted his head from where he slept in front of the fire, but after a moment seemed to decide that, whoever the visitor was, they presented no threat so he put his head back between his paws.

“Enter”, Jon called. He had assumed it would be Satin, who was the only visitor Jon was used to having in his rooms, and was surprised when he heard a gruff voice snarl at him. 

“You think it wise for the Lord Commander to allow anybody to enter his rooms freely? I’m surprised you’ve lasted as long as you have if you have such disregard for your safety. Or are you so sure that your brothers at the Wall wish you no malcontent that you have no need for guards, or a lock?” 

Jon half-smiled, with a nod at Ghost. “If you’d had the intention to bring me any harm, you wouldn’t be standing right now”, he answered before turning back to his maps. 

Jon expected a biting response from Stannis, who wasn't known for taking cheek, and was surprised to hear none. He looked back over his shoulder to see why Stannis had not responded when he realized Stannis' eyes were dragging up and down as they took in Jon’s appearance. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. He hadn’t realized what he was wearing when he had called for his guest to enter, expecting Satin, who has seen him in various states of undress. Jon stood wearing only a pair of breeches which rested loosely on his hips, his undershirt, tunic, and cloak were all hanging on the chair beside his bed. He compared himself to Stannis, who was fully clothed from his black boots, to his leather gloves, and his thin black cloak which hung over his shoulders. 

Stannis, realizing Jon was looking back at him, slowly walked over from his place at the door to stand behind Jon at the table. He was tall, much taller than Jon, and loomed behind him as he looked over Jon’s shoulder at the maps below them. Stannis brought one arm forward to point at a spot on the map, and mumbled a question that Jon didn’t have an answer to. He wasn’t even sure if he heard what Stannis had said - words came out of his mouth, but all Jon could focus on was the closeness of Stannis’ body. Jon could feel hot breath from Stannis’ mouth against his ear and his mind had gone fuzzy and blank. He had been waiting for weeks for Stannis to break again. The first two times had happened days apart in Stannis’ solar, and Jon was beginning to think that Stannis was succeeding in his promise that it would never happen again.

“I asked you a question, boy”. Stannis growled, voice low and deep as he used a hand to push Jon’s hair to the side, allowing him access to Jon’s neck and ear. He attempted to respond, but it came out in a moan as Stannis’ tongue darted out to lick the sweet spot there that made his knees buckle. Feeling bold, Jon leaned his head back to capture the King’s mouth with his own. Stannis kissed him back, his warm lips parting as he let Jon’s tongue enter his mouth. While they continued to kiss Jon could feel Stannis gloved hands trailing down his body. One stopped to caress his hard stomach, the other moved to the laces of Jon’s breeches, fumbling as he tried to undo them with one hand. 

Jon was hard, straining against his laces, and felt a sense of relief when Stannis freed him from his confines and let his breeches and smallclothes fall to the floor. He groaned into Stannis’ mouth as he felt the rough leather of his glove against his cock and tried to thrust against his hand. Sticky pre-come was staining the leather, but Jon didn't care; all he could think about was how desperately he needed more contact. 

Jon felt Stannis’ hand move away from his cock as he placed one hand on Jon’s hip, the other on his shoulder to push his body down so that he was bent over on the desk. He shivered as he felt Stannis move behind him; unable to see him he was unsure of what he was doing or what would happen next. He was desperate for Stannis’ cock by now, craving touch that wasn't covered by cloth or leather. He groaned loudly as he felt the tip of Stannis’ cock against the swell of his arse, leaving a sticky trail behind as Stannis rubbed against him. He arched his back, tried to move his hips and grind against Stannis’, but the tight hands on his hips kept him pinned against the table.

He felt Stannis adjust his body and press his hard cock against Jon’s opening. Gripping Jon’s hips with both hands, Stannis slowly pushed inside, groaning loudly as he fully sheathed his cock inside. Jon moaned in response; he had gotten used to the pain, the unfamiliar stretching, and it quickly turned to pleasure now. Stannis started thrusting against him, slowly at first, each thrust accompanied by a quiet grunt. It didn’t take long until his thrusts became faster, more desperate, as Stannis began to lose control. His grip tightened on Jon’s hips as he thrust one more time before pulling out and spilling his seed all over Jon’s back. 

Stannis’ body had gone still above him, and Jon could hear Stannis’ ragged breaths as he tried to regain his composure. He felt Stannis move behind him, presumably tucking himself back inside his breeches. Jon was frustrated; he wasn’t ready for this to end yet; his cock was still hard and his body was begging for release. “Get up,” he heard Stannis command, so he did. He turned around to face Stannis and properly saw him for the first time since this had started. His short hair was to his face, slick with sweat. His face was red, his eyes dark as he looked down at Jon. “Finish yourself,” he said, blue eyes looking down to watch as Jon wrapped his hand around his cock and started slowly rubbing himself, feeling the pressure build inside him. With the desperation for release after the fucking Stannis gave him against the table, combined with the knowledge that Stannis was watching him pleasure himself. it didn't take long for Jon to moan and come all over his hand.

He looked up at Stannis, whose eyes moved away from Jon’s cock to look at him. 

“This won’t happen again,” Stannis said as he tore his gaze away from Jon’s and started walking back towards the door. He lasted two weeks the last time, and Jon wondered how long it would be for him to break again.


End file.
